We need help!
by CalynnTheDeltoranOlympian
Summary: What are these things? They won't die. We can't kill them, our weapons won't work. Why are they eating other people? Reviews would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**_My apologies if there are inaccuracies, I have only watched the Resident Evil movies. I haven't played the games. This is after Heroes of Olympus, and the camps get along. Also, I don't think I'll go outside the teen rating. But, I can't make any guarantees because of the rating of the games/movies._**

_'Get to the Apollo cabin, get the medicine, get back to safety. Get to the Apollo cabin, get the medicine, get back to safety. Get to the Apollo cabin, get the medicine, get back to safety. Get to the Apollo cabin…'_

That's all that was running through my head as I carefully stayed in the shadows. I had to somehow move quietly, try to stay out of sight, and move quickly. I had to. If I didn't, I would die. It's as simple as that. If I didn't, those _things_ would know there's fresh prey in the open.

I know "things" is a pretty broad term, but we don't know what they're called and we don't know how to kill them. The only things we do know are what they look like, Celestial Bronze doesn't affect them, and that they are hungry for meat…human meat.

They have slim, muscular bodies that look vaguely humanoid. However, they walk on all fours like a dog. Scratch that, they're closer to a frog than a dog, with the way they sit and the strange, long tongue that snatch people up as though they're flies. They move like a salamander, scuttling at a terrifying speed along the ground, with long claws that enable them to move along the walls and ceiling, too. The most horrible feature about them though, is the top of their heads. The top of the skull seems to be missing, so the brain is right there, out in the open, somehow never falling out.

When they first came to the border, we learned we were practically defenseless. Our dragon that guards the Golden Fleece on the tree is made entirely out of Celestial Bronze, the same stuff our weapons are made out of. When the first one approached the tree, our dragon attacked it. Somehow, none of its violent attacks were connecting, whereas every attack of the creature was. The only way Celestial Bronze doesn't do anything is when it strikes a mortal, but I'm still having trouble seeing how those things are mortal.

Once they slashed down the tree and got through the barrier, they came for us. Some brave campers tried to fight, but died quickly and brutally. I looked over at Percy, and we came to a silent mutual agreement. He would gather as many campers as possible and get somewhere safe, I would contact the Romans then meet up with the rest.

"Good luck, Wise Girl. Come back safe." He told me.

I nodded, "I'll do my best, Seaweed Brain. The same goes for you."

He nodded in return, flashed a smile, and then ran to get campers.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned and ran as fast as possible to the Big House. I was almost to the stairs when one of those things caught up, jumped over me, and landed on the porch in front of me. I knew it was pointless to try to fight, so I looked for another way. I remembered there was a back entrance, and managed to get there with only a minor scratch on my arm. I thought about putting nectar on the wound, but decided not to since it was just a scratch.

I walked over to the little device Leo invented. It sprays a continuous fine mist into the air at the touch of a button. I moved it so it would catch the light and make a rainbow, and then I took a golden drachma out of the tray and pressed the button. Once there was a rainbow, I held up the drachma and spoke the incantation:

"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me the praetors of Camp Jupiter."

Then I tossed the drachma at the rainbow and watched it shimmer and fade away, an image of the two praetors taking both it and the rainbow's place.

They were sitting at a round table in a café, drinking coffee, chatting, and laughing. I noticed their hands were touching, and I couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight, in spite of the situation. I felt bad for interrupting the two, but I had a feeling our camp's survival depended on the Romans getting here.

I spoke out quietly, "Jason? Reyna? I'm sorry to interrupt."

They both jumped a little. "Annabeth? Is something wrong?"

"Sadly, yes." I sighed. "These strange creatures have invaded the camp. Our dragon did nothing to faze them, and neither do our weapons."

No sooner did I finish that sentence, when there was a bone rattling thud, and the door started to come loose. Another, then another and the door flew off, hinges and all. The creature from before now stood in what was the doorway. It growled and a long slimy tongue shot out of its mouth, and wrapped around my ankle, dragging me off my feet. I heard the cry escape from my lips and Reyna and Jason cry out, horrified, in return. The thing looked up, distracted by these calls. I managed to worm my leg free, just before it launched itself at the picture, shattering the image. At that point, I ran.

I darted around the table and made it to the mangled doorframe before it recovered from both me getting free and the praetors vanishing. I jumped down the stairs when I felt something snatch at the air behind me. I ran faster. I had realized already that running would be pointless if I didn't have a place to rest. That's when it struck me. Bunker Nine! You can't get in unless you have fire or if someone from the inside lets you in. I'd be relatively safe if I could make it there. I'd be able to message Percy too, and find out where he's hiding if he's not at Bunker Nine. But, first I had to get there.


End file.
